conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Konggei
Konggei (弘京) is the capital and largest city of Surea. With a population of over 18 million, it is one of the world's largest cities. The Greater Konggei Area, which includes the most of the Chiwon and Takajima Prefecture, has over 23 million inhabitants, is one of the world's largest metropolitan area. About 20% of Surea's population live in the Greater Konggei Area, and nearly 16% in Konggei itself, making it the country's foremost economic, political, and cultural centre. Located northeast of Konggei Bay, Konggei has been an important settlement for over a thousand years, with its history dating back to 6th century AD, when Kangukku, one of the Kingdoms that exist since the Warring States Period till the end of the North-South Period, established its capital in what is now west Konggei. The city then became the capital of Surea during the Shu Dynasty and the Surean Empire. Konggei's influence in business, international trade, politics, technology, education and entertainment all contribute to its role as a leading global city. It is considered to be an Alpha World City. Konggei is the iconic city of the Miracle of Surea and hosted landmark international events. It is one of the world's top ten financial and commercial centers, home to some of the world's largest conglomerates such as Tenraku, Aurora Holdings and Matsushita Corporation. In 2005, Greater Konggei Area generated a total GDP of over $390 billion. Konggei has one of the world's most technologically advanced infrastructures and is often called the "Technology Paradise". The Jin'gyo Science Corridor, stretch from Chiwon Prefecture to Takajima Prefecture in Greater Konggei Area, along with the Banching Multimedia Corridor, stretch from Luzaki Prefecture to Bintamalu Prefecture in Kenshi Region, and the Yuyang Science Corridor, stretch from Miyubi Prefecture to Suyu Prefecture in Kandong Region, are one of the world's first complex for high-tech technologies and a test-bed for futuristic IT and multimedia applications. Today, Konggei is the only city besides Seoul in the world featuring DMB, a digital mobile TV technology and WiBro, a wireless high-speed mobile internet service, as well as a 100Mbits fibre-optic broadband network, which is being upgraded to 1Gbps by 2014. Konggei Station houses 450 km/h SR Transits Shinsusen rail and the Konggei Subway is one of the largest in the world, with over 1.5 billion passengers every year. Geography and administration department Geography Climate Administration department Konggei is divided into 20 chi (區) (wards). The chi vary greatly in area (from 13 to 36 km²) and population (from less than 150,000 to 640,000). Meguzawa has the most people, while Funsou, the largest area. The government of each chi handles many of the functions that are handled by city governments in other jurisdictions. Each chi is divided into "bun" (郡) or districts. Some chi have only a few bun while others like Jundu-chi have a very large number of distincts. Chi of Konggei consist of 515 administrative bun in total. Bun are also sub-divided into 8,240 tong (統) in total. *Suri Ward (浦區) *Burenkai Ward (碧海區) *Funsou Ward (豐草區) *Gatadong Ward (封東區) *Gatashi Ward (封西區) *Gobei Ward (江北區) *Gonan Ward (江南區) *Goshi Ward (江西區) *Hinata Ward (北區) *Jigeru Ward (浙區) *Jundu Ward (君都區) *Kisame Ward (西區) *Kishuu Ward (清蜀區) *Meguzawa Ward (明琦區) *Merunan Ward (泊南區) *Nina Ward (中區) *Nodorigi Ward (綠上區) *Nodorima Ward (綠下區) *Tsusawa Ward (荊琦區) *Shijuki Ward (四津區) Demographics Nearly all of Konggei's residents are Surean, with some small Chinese, Korean and Japanese minorities. A rapidly growing population of international residents now represent about 5% of the total population. The city’s population surpassed 10,200,000 as of the June 2008 and the number of foreigners was 510,000, constituting 4.998 percent of the population. The three major religions in Konggei are Tendo, Buddhism and Christianity. Other religions include Shinto and Confucianism, the latter seen more as a pervasive social philosophy rather than a religion. Environment Economy Financial hub As a major business and financial center, many transnational companies headquartered in Konggei, including Samsung, Mitsubishi, Sony and Wal-Mart. Many international banks have branches in Konggei, including Citigroup, Deutsche Bank, HSBC and Mizuho Financial Group. Shopping Transportation Konggei's transportation dates back to the era of the Surean Empire, when the first streetcar lines were laid and a railroad linking Konggei and Hondu was completed. Konggei hosts more than two million registered vehicles and widespread traffic congestion is common. As the center of the Greater Konggei Area, it is Surea's largest domestic and international hub for rail, ground, and air transportation. Public transportation within Konggei is dominated by an extensive network of clean and efficient trains and subways run by a variety of operators, with buses and monorails playing a secondary feeder role. Airports Konggei International Airport offers mainly international flights. Outside Konggei, Chiwon International Airport, in Chiwon Urban Prefecture, is the major gateway for domestic travelers. Meanwhile, Konggei International Airport has become, along with Incheon, Hong Kong and Singapore, a major transportation center for East Asia. Various islands governed by Konggei have their own airports. Hendaipura (Hendaipura Airport), Shipura (Shipura Airport), and Megupura (Megupura Airport) have service to Konggei International and other airports. Rails Rail is the primary mode of transportation in Konggei, which has the most extensive urban railway network in the world and an equally extensive network of surface lines as it is connected to every major city in Korea by railroad.Konggei is also linked to most major Surean cities by the SR Transit Shinsusen train, which has a normal operation speed of more than 330 km/h. Two organizations operate the subway network: the private Konggei Metroline and the governmental Konggei Metropolitan Bureau of Transportation. The metropolitan government and private carriers operate bus routes. Local, regional, and national services are available, with major terminals at the giant railroad stations. Expressways link the capital to other points in Honzuido. Other transportation includes taxis operating in the wards and the cities and towns of Greater Konggei. Also long-distance ferries serve the islands of Konggei and carry passengers and cargo to domestic and foreign ports. Education There is a large number of universities in Konggei. Most of the country's most prestigious universities are located in Konggei. Sport and culture Sport culture Cityscape Sister Cities *Tokyo, Japan *Seoul, South Korea *Beijing, People's Republic of China *Crèbourg, Heigard *New South Wales, Australia *Taipei, Republic of China *Paris, France *Cairo, Egypt *Moscow, Russia *Bangkok, Thailand See also * Greater Konggei Area * Hondu Category:Republic of Surea